criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Class Dismissed!
Class Dismissed! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of Desstone and the second case overall. It is featured as the second case set in East. Plot Following the events from last case, Desstone’s Middle School Dean Maria Cooper called player to meet her because there were rumors about physics professor being killed! Before going to see the Dean, Jack asked Elizabeth if she could go with player because he didn't feel good, and she replied with yes. After they arrived to DMS, Dean was waiting for them. They quickly ran to the physics classroom. After they investigated it, they found physics professor Marcus Hufflepuff beheaded! They started the investigation by adding Maria Cooper, DMS Dean, Olive Goldy, mathematics professor and Tanya Petrovich, one of his students and school’s cook Evie Moly. Soon after, Lars said he found traces of alcohol in victim’s stomach. Since there were no alcohol in victim’s stomach, he confirmed that killer drinks alcohol. Mid-investigation, they suddenly heard someone saying “WE ALL ARE GONNA BE KILLED!” They quickly rushed to see who was saying that and it turned out to be economics student Angela Haddonfield. When they questioned her about it, she said she heard a rumor about Pr. Marcus being killed and got shocked, and don’t know what took her over to do it. Elizabeth then told her to not do it anymore and that the killer will be bring to justice. They then searched School Canteen and found bloody machete among dirty dishes, which was, confirmed by Lars, used to kill Marcus. They also found out threat from killer saying that he will kill him if he continue to express his anger to students and give them Fs because of it. Before questioning Dean about it, they took a little break, and saw one old lady on the street and car coming right towards her! Player and Elizabeth quickly rushed there and saved her from death. They questioned Dean about it and she said she didn’t know that, that he was calm and that he used to reward students for their hard work. Dean then told them to search his desk where they might find something. In victim’s desk, they found his phone. After their Tech Expert analyzed it, she found a strange threat, a threat from the killer, in which killer says if he doesn’t stop to abuse animals, he will be the next animal to be abused! After all the evidence gathered, they went to arrest Dean for the murder of Marcus. When confronted, Dean said she had nothing to do with it, but given all the evidence that points in her, she cracked and admitted it. When asked why she did it, she said that he was sexually abusing young girls, threating to kill her and her family, and because he made some students drink chemical substances from which they died and that he killed her own mother and she would never forget it. But, she said there was one reason which is the most important and that she won’t tell it and that the player needs to find answers alone. Judge Sarah then sentenced her to 45 years in prison. Following Dean’s arrest, team was wondering what that important motive was which she didn’t tell. They went to investigate victim’s desk again and found diamond necklace. After their weapons expert Daniel Machel analyzed it, he was shocked. He said this necklace is worth more than two million dollars and that famous jewelry owner called them to report that all diamonds are gone! After they went to speak with Andriana Newman, jewelry owner, she said she someone sneaking around her jewelry every day, but it didn’t seem too suspicious to her. She then fainted and team quickly rushed to hospital to make sure Andriana would get better soon. After she get some medicine, she begged the team to stop diamonds stealing scheme and bring the thief to justice. While team was on their way to report this to chief they smelled something burning and coming from the nearby forest. Summary Victim *'Marcus Hufflepuff' (found beheaded in physics classroom) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Machete' Killer *'Maria Cooper' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks alcohol. *The suspect plays Monopoly. *The suspect is insomniac. Profile *The suspect drinks alcohol. *The suspect plays Monopoly. *The suspect is insomniac. Profile *The suspect drinks alcohol. *The suspect plays Monopoly. *The suspect is insomniac. Profile *The suspect drinks alcohol. *The suspect is insomniac. Profile *The suspect drinks alcohol. *The suspect plays Monopoly. *The suspect is insomniac. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks alcohol. *The killer plays Monopoly. *The killer is insomniac. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer is older than 30 years. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Welcome to Desstone! (2/5) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases